The new girl comes into town
by lichiiFox
Summary: Charlies sister comes back to Chicago. VinnieOC.
1. Coming to Chicago

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the bmfm characters, but Maia is mine ;)  
**Rating:** M/MA (just to be sure..)  
**Warnings**: Story contains swearing, sexual situations (het), blood, angst.. ((And just for your reading pleasure: My first language is not English and though I did my best to proof the stories, there might be grammatical errors or weird sentence structures))

* * *

Phone rings. Nobody answers. The answering machine whirls and clicks.

"_This is the answering machine of Last Chance garage, please leave your message after the beep_". A very high beep sound could be heard.

"_Um, hi sis. This is Maia. You are not there.._" a short silence because the caller thought Charley really IS there, "_I just called to inform that I'm coming to Chicago this week. I'm not sure of the day yet, I'll call you again when I do. I mean, that is, if you want to see me. Ok. Bye_"

Another beep tells that the message has ended.

--

Another day at the Last Chance garage. While Charley is mopping the floor, clearly in her own world, the guys are having tough time not to rip something apart.

"I have put Lil Hoss in to pieces and put her back again three times this week. **Three** times" Modo said angrily and tapped his metal fingers against the surface of a wooden table.

"I hear you bro, it has been really quiet out there" Throttle says and points at the empty street.

"Argh, I need some action around here!!" Vinnie yells in frustration and kicks a soda can that's lying on the floor, "Let's go to Limburger tower and check if Olé Fishface is doing something we don't even know about"

"I'll say! That's a.." but Modo doesn't have a chance to finish. Something hits the south wall of the garage, splintering the wall in to many pieces.

"Speaking of the Devil!" Throttle curses when he takes cover, pulling Charley down with him.

"WAHOO! About time!" Vin yells as he pulls his laser gun from it's holster.

"We better take this outside bros! Don't want to crush Charley's place!" Throttle's command makes the two other mice ran on to the street.

Greasepit was at the end of the street, revving his bike's motor with an eerie looking smile on his face..

--

That's my sister alright, Maia thinks as she watches the scene laid ahead of her. Three mice looking men and her sis were standing on the road, looking very cocky and confident, even though they were facing probably the most ugliest thing she had ever seen in her young life. A man who's hands were dripping with.. Grease? Yuck, she thought.

What she did see was something that the others didn't. The rhino of a man had some kind of a weird gun behind his back, and he had already cocked it. It would only take seconds before he could severely hurt someone. It was time to act.

Zipping her leather jacket back up, placing her helmet on her head and hopping on her custom made motorbike, she gunned the engine and put it on 'Silent mode'

Let's get ready to rumble, she thought with a smirk and moved off.

--

The black bike shot out of nowhere. It went right past Throttle and Modo with no sound.

"Hey, what the heck..?!" Throttle stumbled over his words. All of them looked in awe as the biker didn't even brake, going full speed at Greasepit and then, doing a wheelie at it's front wheel, the biker threw the bike into a 180 and hit Greasepit straight to the head with the rear wheel. The speed had been so high that Greasepit actually flew a couple feet forward before hitting the deck with an 'Ooomphf!'

He didn't budge after that. The gun he had been holding was crushed to pieces when the biker let his bike's back wheel to drop back to the ground.

The biker however took out his.. Er.. Her helmet and roughed up her black, a little over shoulder length, hair. She had violet yes and petite features, and she looked like she had had a long ride behind her. Her black jeans hugged her slender legs and perfect hips just the right way..

All of the guys were smitten.

"Hello Charlene" the biker said and smiled charmingly.

"Maia?" Charley asked, her eyes staring at the biker with awe and shock.

The other woman hopped of her bike and started walking towards them smiling at the same time. "What? Doesn't your sister even get a hug?" she asked, smirking.

Her hips swayed as she walked, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Vinnie. If he was the best rockin mammajammer this side of the asteroid belt, this vision of a woman had to be the best looking beauty there was in the whole galaxy.

Charley seemed to have come out of her paralysis. Her eyes cleared and she smiled. Then she was running at her sister with open arms, "MAIA!"

The two women hugged and laughed.

"Oh my God, is that really you girl?" Charley asked. "Yes, yes, it's me!" Maia said laughing, "Is it that hard to believe?" she asked, facing her sister.

"No! It's just.. It's just that.. Last time I heard from you you had gone M.I.A in North-Korea" Charley answered, once again tears in her yes. "They.. They even sent me a letter telling me that there was strong believes that you and the team you were in had.. Had all been killed. I.." and then she broke down sobbing.

"Hey.." Maia said affectingly. She lifted her sister's head so she would look into her eyes. "You shouldn't believe everything they say" she said with a wink and smile. Charley sniffed, but managed a smile of her own.

Vinnie coughed behind them. Both women turned their gaze to the three mice. Charley cleared her throat at once. "Um, Maia. These are my three friends. The biker mice"

Maia turned her gaze from the mice looking men to her sister "Er.. Sorry, what?" Charley smiled sadly. "Uh, it's a long story. Shortly put these guys came from Mars to protect Chicago & the Earth from Lawrence Limburger, a local business man who's really from the Plutarkian planet and he.."

"Wow, wow, wow! Slow down girl, I can't keep up with you!" Maia giggled. The guys had come closer and Maia turned to face them. Charley was right beside her.

"That was some fine piece of driving m'am" the tallest of the mice said. "Yeah, how did you manage to come in so silent?" the tan coloured mouse asked, clearly interested.

"Silent mode" Maia said, waving her hand dismissively, as if it was normal.

"And you are Charlie's sister?" Throttle asked. "Yes, I'm Maia" she answered and held out her hand. Throttle took it and was pleased when they shook hands. Her warm hand fit his easily. "Throttle"

Ending the handshake she lifted her gaze to the tallest of the mice. A dark grey coloured mouse who had an mechanical arm and an eye patch. "Modo. It's nice to meet you m'am" Maia just nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

Vin had yet to said anything. All he could do was check this girl out. He was definitely glad he had joined in with his bros to come here to Earth. But oh, now that beauty queen was looking straight at him. Her bright violet eyes were watching him closely and.. Did she just check him out as well? _Do something!,_ his brains screamed at him.

"I.. I.. I'm.." Vinnie mumbled. Modo and Throttle gave him an odd look, as did Charlie. Vinnie always had a way with ladies, and now he stumbled?

Maia giggled at the white mouse. "Yeah, my entrance might have that effect on guys" then she giggled some more and turned, "I'm gonna get my bike now"

--

Once inside the Last Chance garage Maia and Charley decided to told the guys, who were quite baffled as to why Charley had reacted the way she did, to her sister's arrival.

When Maia had put her bike to rest she zipped her jacket open and took it off of her. She had a tight, navy blue t-shirt on which read '**NAVY SEALS**' on the front. Her black biker boots came to rest on the table once she had sat on the stool near her.

"Maia left for the army when my parents were killed in a car accident at the motorway. I didn't approve her choice at first, but when I saw she was a lot happier this way I let her go. She got herself into Navy Seals -unit. They do all sorts of dangerous stuff", Charley stopped her remembering to cast an 'evil eye' at her sister, "which is usually Top Secret. You know, Eyes Only."

Maia listened her sister, sipping her Coke from time to time and keeping her eyes on the table under her booted feet.

"Well," Charley was just about to end her story, "year ago I received a letter from the Army, telling me that she had gone Missing In Action and that they had every reason to believe she had died." Charlie's eyes watered again. Throttle placed his hand on her shoulder and she got some strength from it.

"I hope you didn't announce me dead though"

Charley snapped her head up to glare at her sister. "You didn't sent any messages, letters, cards or called! How was I suppose to know you weren't dead!?" she bolted up from her seat, tripping the chair down as she did so. Even Throttle jumped back a little. She was breathing heavily.

Maia had her eyelids half closed, watching at the wall list running on the floor level, "Kinda hard to do that if you are held in a North-Korean prison camp" she said softly.

All of the others stiffened when they heard what she had said. Charley forgot her anger immediately. "You.. You were held prisoner?" she asked winded.

Maia nodded once. Charley regret her earlier reaction. "I'm sorry Maia. I.. I didn't know. Oh God, I didn't.." Charley felt as if the whole year and a half's sorrows caught up with her and she felt herself falling.

Maia quickly rose from her seat and caught her sister mid-fall. Putting her arms around her sister's middle and held her close.

The guys saw fit to leave the girls and moved to the living room, closing the door behind them.

"Those Korean people makes me mad! How could someone hurt such a beautiful thing like her?" Modo growled, his eye glowing red.

"Just think about Mars, bro. Same thing was going on there. Remember that we barely escaped from Dr. Karbunkel's hands" Modo said back.

"I just hope they are both OK there" Vinnie said looking at the closed door. The other two mice exchanged smiles. Vinnie had his eyes on a new girl..

--

The guys had been watching the TV for three hours when the door finally opened and Maia came in.

"Is Charley..?" Throttle started but was silenced by Maia's finger on her lips, "Be quiet, she's asleep" she murmured.

Casually she homed on the fridge and took another can of cold coke from the shelf. Since the guys were all sitting on the sofa, she decided to sat on the armchair.

"What are you guys watching?" she asked as she sat down. All of the mice were looking at her. It felt wierd that his woman had accepted them so quickly. No questions, no weird looks, no snatching away in terror when they passed her..

"Er.. Conan O'Brien, m'am" Modo answered.

Silence again.

Maia smiles. "Is it just me, or are you watching me like I'm some sort of a rat who just washed up from the sewers?" she asked with a smirk.

"No!" "No, m'am!" "No way sweetheart! You can never be called as a rat! You are, uh, the finest of the finest babe"

Mary tilted her head a little and watched at Vin with a comical expression. "My my, he CAN talk" Then she lifted the can of coke and sipped it. Vin's face blushed and he looked a little sheepish.

"We are just a little perplexed that you accepted us so quickly. Most people scream and ran off if they even see a glimpse of us" Modo somewhat answered to her earlier question.

"Boy, I have seen some shit that would turn you white. No offence Vin," Maia said and nodded in his direction, "Nothing amazes me these days"

After an hour of chitchat with the guys, Maia had gone to bed as well. The mice had decided to stick around for the night, afraid that Limburger might have another ace up his sleeve..


	2. The ride

Short chapter, but I think it's sweet ;) Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you want to ride her?"

The question made her turn around and face him.

"Uh, you let me drive your bike?"

"I saw those trophies you got when you were younger. I just want to see how you do those nifty stunts with my girl here" he answered and patted his bike affectingly.

She crossed her arms against her chest. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Their eyes met and he held her gaze on his own. Her eyes softened after a while when she realized he was serious.

She stepped over to his bike and let her fingertips ran along it's frame. Vinnie shuddered. How he wanted to be the one to feel that touch!

"So whadda you say babe, you wanna go for a little spin?" she asked the bike. The bike answered with a beep. Maia glanced at Vin. "And that would be a yes" he answered her questioning look.

--

"Woow, what a ride!" Maia piped out when she had hopped off and took off her helmet as well. Her hair was a little roughed up after so much spinning, wheeling and jumping.

Vinnie smirked at her. "You like?" he asked when he met her halfway.

"Like? I **love** her" she said a little winded and giggled.

She turned to look at the bike again, gleaming beautifully in the sunset. Red had always been her favourite colour because it reminded her of fire. And that's what she loved to do on the track; felt like she was on fire.

Vinnie on the other hand watched Maia. The gentle breeze caught up with her black hair, and the sun's final rays lighted up the bluish colour of her hair. She had a dazzling smile on her lips, and she looked relaxed.

Dropping her gaze to the asphalt of the track, she could finally feel his burning gaze on her. Yes, she had feelings for him too. And yes, she remembered when she had told Charley that the first guy who would allow her to ride his bike (you know bike is a guy's most precious thing, they would never give it to someone who they don't trust immensely), she would kiss after she had ridden. It was time to complete that vow.

_And if you get to kiss the single most handsome, buffed up Martian mouse in the whole wide universe, would you really care?_ she thought with a smirk.

She turned slowly to face him. They locked their eyes to each other. He feeling weak because of her beautiful violet eyes and she getting strength from his fiery red ones.

Giving him a quick smile, she reached up to his bandanna, "Come here biker boy", and drew him lower so she could easily kiss him. Vin was taken by surprise, but once her lips touched his he knew it would never get any better than this.

It was slow and careful at first. Their lips moved unsurely and tentatively. Finally he had gathered enough confidence to lick her teeth with his tongue. She gave him access, and the same time looped her arms around his neck. His other hand was on her waist whilst the other touched carefully her neck. He brushed his thumb against her smooth skin and he was rewarded with a moan from her.

She decided to screw the code of starting this slowly. Heck, the guy had been drooling over her for months. It was time to give back after so much torment and teasing. Besides, she didn't want to stop herself either.

"Maia!?" Charlie's shout made them finally realize what they were doing in the open public place, so they quickly let go of each other. "Ahem, yes Charley?" she shout back at her sister, but not before giving Vinnie a wink and a sweet smile. "Oh, here you are" Charley came with Modo and Throttle, who both looked like they knew a little more than they let Charley know..


	3. Getting some grub

"I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?" Vinnie groaned and held his growling stomach.

"You forget something bro," Modo quipped from the couch of Charlie's living room, "we ain't got our bikes. Charley m'am is still working with them."

Vinnie's face fell. Yes, he did know. But that didn't change the fact he wanted some grub..

"You know, I think Charley still has that old Chevy Nova working" Maia suggested out of the blue. "Chevy Nova? As in, a car?" Vinnie asked. Maia hit his arm, "Yes you silly" she laughed, "Charley and me pimped it out when we were still in high school. God, thinking back, it must have looked horrible when we rolled into the parking lot of our school." She had to smirk at the memory.

"You can never look horrible in anything babe" Vinnie said beside her and batted his eyelashes at her. She rolled her eyes, but she felt the warm feeling his words gave her. "Riiight.. I'm gonna go and ask Charley if we can take it and get some food for my pet," she patted Vinnie's head, "who's stomach is a bottomless well."

"Heyyy!" Vinnie shout after her silently pleased at her words, but she had already gone out. Modo and Throttle just laughed at their bro.

--

In the end Vinnie had ended up in the driver's seat, his bros sat at the back and Maia was seated beside Vinnie.

Maia crumbled her nose up, "Where's the nearest drive through anyway?" she asked and tried to find one with her gaze.

"On Elmstreet Avenue" Throttle answered from the back, "turn left from the next lights Vinnie" he addressed their 'driver.'

Vinnie puffed, "I know where that is bro, Cheese.."

Maia smiled. This was good. It was almost like she was back with her team. Her team. She remembered all of the guys, their smiles, their jokes. But also their yells, screams, blood.. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to breathe normally.

"Maia? You alright?" Throttle's concerned voice came through. She opened her eyes and quickly formed a smile to her face, "Huh? Sorry, I was miles away"

"You looked a little troubled.."

"Oh, it's nothing" she tried to escape the subject, but the guys still gave her a concerned look. "Really, I'm fine"

"Okay, if you say so" Throttle sat back.

Vinnie was still giving his girl a questioning look, but she smiled at him, and he understood not to dug any deeper..

--

"This is it" Modo announced as Vinnie rolled into the drive through and stopped beside the ordering platform.

The loudspeaker made a choked sound, and then static. They could hear someone speaking, but the voice was so bad it almost sounded like some alien language to them all.

"Damn these drive through speakers.." Maia hissed and opened her seatbelt and put her knees under her as she sat again, facing Vinnie. "Excuse me" she said with a devilish smile as she opened her Leatherman knife with couple fast hand moves and then leaned over him to get access to the loudspeaker.

Throttle whistled and Modo gave a laugh as they saw Vinnie's look. Her ass was right in front of his face and he looked at it almost mesmerized. As though her tight fitting jeans weren't enough, while working on the speaker, she moved her ass in a way that her legs and side sometimes touched his chest.

She knew what she was doing. On both the speaker and the effect she had on Vinnie. Ripping two red cords she took her chewing gum out of her mouth and placed that inside the speaker box, near the other cords. Straightening the red cords on her hand, she put them back and screwed couple nuts tight and slammed the speaker box closed again.

"Welcome to Elmergz, how can we help you?" the clear youthful voice said from the speaker as Maia sat herself back to her seat and gave an innocent grin at the guys. "Girl, you are full of surprises!" Vinnie exclaimed at her, still a little flushed. Maia just leaned back and told them to order what they wanted.


	4. The attack

Ok, this is the first chapter that helds sexual content, m/f, het. I thought I'd just warn ya (again) ;D

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"You guys going back to the hideout?" Charley asked as she opened the garage doors for them.

"Yep. Modo here rented the Terminator movies today so we are going to watch them before going to bed" Throttle pointed at his big friend and then turned his head to look at Charley again, "You wanna come with us?"

"Not this time guys. Maia and me are having a girls night" she said with a wink, but she did manage to notice the way Throttle's ears dropped, as if disappointed. In a way she was as well, but she hadn't seen or talked to her sister for long periods of time. And now they had time. Lots of it. Maia had agreed to help her out with her job and Charley was more than happy to have her sister with her.

"Ok then. See you tomorrow Charley girl"

But before none of them could do anything, a shot rang out and Charley crumpled to the ground. "Charley!?!?" Throttle yelled and pulled his gun out of its holster. Modo and Vinnie were right behind him, their guns drawn out as well.

Throttle dropped on one knee beside Charley and checked for pulse. To his relief he found one.

Modo and Vinnie were standing near the garage doors, taking cover behind the wall and searching the shooter. Throttle raised Charley to his arms and quickly put her to a safe place, out of view.

"Do you see that son of a bitch anywhere?" he growled when he came back to his bros. "No, not anyone" Modo answered back, his eye gleaming red. Nobody hurt his friends.. Vin's gaze was up, looking at the rooftops, "I think I saw some movement over there", he pointed at one of the buildings.

Suddenly the roar of an engine cut through the otherwise quiet night. The mice peeked around the corner to their left and saw the headlights of three pimped out cars. The drivers were revving their engines and flashing their lights as if to mock them. Commotion from their right alerted them and they saw about 5 goons with big guns come at them. At the same time the cars accelerated and started speeding at them.

From the garage roof a blur of something blue and black came down to the street into a fighting position. It was Maia wearing only her nightdress. "You guys take care of those cars, I can handle these assholes!" she shouted and pointed her gun at the goons, firing and hitting three of the goons. The other two were a little smarter, throwing themselves to cover.

The guys didn't question her request. Vinnie was the first driving out of the garage and going at the first car, a black Trans Am, which was closest to hit Maia behind. "Hey, don't you know you should never sneak behind a Lady?"

Throttle went after a red Mustang, while Modo sped after a yellow Nissan. The game was on!

Maia hid behind an old oil barrel, her gun ready. The two goons had managed to hid themselves very well, and she was having a hard time to decide where to go next. The empty street didn't give her any cover, and the buildings that had been empty for a year now had all their doors and windows locked. She knew she would be in a tight place if one of them would manage to go behind her.

Just as she was about to move a gun cocked behind her back. "Don't move bitch", a cold hissing voice said, "Drop the gun, NOW!" Maia obliged and dropped her gun to the ground. She didn't need it in order to hurt this stupid idiot.

She was going to say something but another gun's cocking sound shut her up. "I suggest you put that gun down, or else you'll have another hole from which to breath in". She realized it was the voice of Mr. Vincent Van Wham, and despite the situation she had to smile at his antics. Turning around she faced the goon who was now feeling very uncomfortable. "Boy didn't you pick the wrong girl" she sneered and kicked the guy viciously to the gut. The goon went down, holding his stomach. Another elbow hit to his head and he was down for good.

"Thanks Vincent" she said softly and dropped a kiss to his cheek. Vinnie blushed because of the kiss, and of the fact that she had used his full name for the first time. "Anytime babe" he quipped back and spun his gun over his index finger and winked at her.

They both turned their heads around fast as they heard a sudden noise behind them. The last goon was down as well and Modo was behind him, rope attached to the goons legs. "Modo! Well aren't we glad to see you" Maia laughed at him. "At your service m'am" he said back and saluted. Maia gave him a sweet grin and mounted behind Vinnie as they rode the short distance back to the garage, where Throttle was already tending Charley.

They drove in but didn't come off the bikes. Tonight they would go hunting. Maia felt the agitation and restlessness in the air, just like before a battle. "How is she?" she asked with a concerned voice behind Vinnie. Throttle examined the wound on Charlie's head, "It just scraped her, thank Mars"

Maia hummed, "Makes sense. Head wounds usually bleed a lot. Doesn't mean its fatal"

"This time Limburger went too far. Too fucking far", Throttle hissed as he picked Charley up from the floor. "Let's patch her and after that.." he looked at them all with a serious expression, "after that we go hunting." Maia felt her skin go goose bumps at his voice. She had been through a lot of battles, but the declaration of this one got her pulse racing even before it started.

"Maia m'am?" Modo's voice cut through her thoughts, "I'll bet you are a good fighter, heck I know you are, we just saw it, but I think its better if you stay here"

"What? Why?" Mai was a little hurt by his words. Vinnie lifted her off his bike with his tail and put her gently down beside him, "Because I don't want you to get hurt Doll face." Maia made a face at him.

Modo gave Vinnie an angry look, "I was going to say because Charley needs you. Someone has to stay with her." Maia knew he was right and she sighed in resignation.

Throttle came back to the garage walking like a determined man. "You guys be careful out there" Maia addressed them all. "Well of course! And don't worry, you will see this studly bod a lot" Vinnie jest and flexed his biceps to her. Maia gave him a 'Yeah right' look, but still, she had to smile at him. "Well I hope so" she winked at him and then turned to go to Charley, leaving the white furred Martian gaping.

Modo had to laugh despite the seriousness of the moment. "Looks like she's got you hooked bro" he joked before the three mice raced off the garage to whip some Plutarkian ass..

--

She was sitting on the windowsill when he came up. Her baby blue coloured nightdress hugged her figure and the moonlight cast shadows over her face. The window was slightly open, allowing the slight breeze to wave her hair. Her eyes looked dreamy as she watched the view outside the window. Vin's heart raced at the view of her.

He was just about to move back and leave when she felt his presence and turned to see who it was. A smile lit her features when she realized it was him. "Hi" she said sleepily. She wondered why he didn't have his green bandoleers on.

"Hi. I just, uh, thought I'd come by and see if you're ok.." he said as he came back into the room and came to stand beside her. She smiled again and turned her head back to the window. "I'm fine" she replied.

Vin's eyes came to rest on her chest. The nightdress was cut so low that he was able to see her neckline very clearly.

"Um.. So, do you need anything or..?" he asked while his gaze still searched through her body. He was just checking out her legs, because the nightdress only came up to her knees, when he felt couple fingers lifting his chin up.

"My face is up here babe" she whispered as their noses almost touched. Vin swallowed hard.

She smiled at his perplexed look. It was now that she felt confident enough to finally give this relationship a go. Or then it was the adrenaline that was still going through her veins.. Tilting her head a little she licked his buckteeth with her tongue. His sudden intake of breath told her he was in fact surprised, but that didn't stop him to move his hands around her waist and crushing their bodies together.

The electricity that had been building up between them magnified as he claimed her mouth with his.

She put her hands around his neck while her legs went around his waist and she tightened her hold on him. His fur reminded her of velvet. Soft and warm velvet.

Ending the kiss that had long ago gone from searching to hungry he faced her with a solemn look on his face. "Maia, are you sure about this? Because if we go any further I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop"

Her eyes held so many emotions that he found it hard not to kiss her again. Her eyelids had dropped slightly down and she eyed him with a hungry look, her mouth just a little open and panting just like he was. "I damn well hope you're not" she answered him and crushed their lips together.

Placing his hands under her ass he effortlessly picked her up and carried her to her bed. Finally resting on the bed, he let his other hand glide down her side and on to her thigh, where he let his hand roam under her nightdress. There was something exotic about touching a skin that was not covered in fur..

Their tongues danced inside their mouths and the heat build up. Both his hands were now under her dress, his thumbs pushing her stings down her legs. She helped him by lifting her waist up a little, to be rewarded by his moan when she accidentally brushed his hardened manhood.

Pushing her head away from her she smiled teasingly up at him. "I bet those tightly fitting jeans are even tighter now"

He growled at her and claimed her mouth again in a fierce kiss. He got her stings down, throwing them aside, not caring where. Her hands travelled down his back, then to his front and started opening his fly. When it was open she tugged them down, helping with her legs when the length of her arms wasn't enough.

He moved from her mouth, trailing a line of kisses first to her neck and then down her neckline. He could sense the quickened pace of her heart and he paused to drop a kiss directly on top of it. Her hand was on his back while her other hand was tracing the rim of his ear. His hands were once again under her nightdress, this time lifting it up to get rid of the piece of clothing for good. She could feel his soft hands on her thigh, then on her sides and finally reaching her armpits. She obediently lifted her arms.

And then she was naked. Fully and completely naked under his body. He thought he had never seen anything so beautiful. He cupped her right breast with his hand and marvelled the softness of it. She moaned low in her throat and arched her back.

"Please Vin" she begged him. He was only happy to comply. Reaching down he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked it gently. Her breath hitched. She was more than ready. Opening her legs she allowed him to lower himself between them. Noticing her readiness, he propped himself to his elbows and shifted slightly, feeling the tip of his manhood touch her wet, pulsing opening.

He glanced at her eyes again, wanting to know if she indeed was ready. She gave him a slight smile and kissed him softly to his lips. That was enough for him. Wanting to take this slowly to make it last longer, he inched himself inside her. She threw her head back and enjoyed the feeling of him inside her.

He waited a moment to let her relax and stretch to his size. Then he started moving. Slowly at first, but always as deep as he could. She could feel his strength, and it was in some way intoxicating. She knew he was holding back in fear he might hurt her. Placing her arms around his neck again she pulled him closer to her. "Faster Vin" she whispered breathlessly to his ear.

--

It was 5 AM and she had already woken up. Army habit. She was lying next to Vinnie, whose mouth was slightly hanging open and a light snore was heard every now and then. '_How many times did we do it last night?'_ she wondered as she gently traced her fingers over his collarbone with a slight smile on her lips. If she had ever had bad sex before, this sure made up for all those times.

Vin moved in his sleep and mumbled something that she had no clue what it meant. _Someday_, she thought, _I'm gonna ask him to teach me some Martian_.. Maia spoke five languages, understood many other. It had helped her a lot during her army years.

Slowly she got up from the bed, making sure not wake Vinnie up, she searched for her jogging outfit and put it on. Another army habit of hers: jogging early in the morning to clear her head. Finally outside she activated her Polar Running Computer.


End file.
